La redención del Heroe
by Gorath089
Summary: La culpa por los recuerdos de hace 100 años empuja a Link a encontrar la manera de recuperar todo lo que le fue arrebatado hace tanto tiempo, aun si eso significa buscar la manera de volver y vivir la llegada de Ganon una vez mas por cualquier medio posible.
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes que nada agradezco su tiempo y se agradecerá cualquier comentario para seguir esta historia**_

 _ **Contiene leves spoliers, se recomienda acabar el juego primero**_

* * *

 _ **La redención del Héroe**_

El cielo oscuro caía sobre aquella tranquila aldea de Hatelia, los pacíficos vientos de la montaña caían sobre el poblado llenándolo de una paz inquietante, aquel poblado siempre había disfrutado de una envidiable tranquilidad, aun en los tiempos oscuros donde el gran cataclismo había asolados las tierras cercanas al reino de Hyrule.

Los habitantes yacían en un sueño profundo y placentero al igual que el resto de las tierras que habían sido avisadas de la reciente derrota del mal encarnado conocido como Ganon a manos del campeón Link y la princesa Zelda que llevaba más de 100 años atrapada en el castillo conteniendo ese mal eterno.

La vida parecía dar un nuevo giro solo para mejorar…. Excepto para una sola persona que residía en esas tierras.

En una casa alejada de los demás el Campeón se encontraba aislado del resto de sus habitantes, su rostro cansado dejaba ver su alma destrozada y agotada por los hechos en su vida, los hechos recientes parecía que le recordaban una y otra vez su fallo en épocas pasadas.

Desde que había despertado de su letargo de 100 años su aventura lo había orillado a enfrentarse una vez más al mal que no habían podido detener en una época pasada, conociendo en el transcurso los lugares, personas y retos jamás antes vistos.

Sin embargo las memorias faltantes era uno de los aspectos que lo intrigaban en esa travesía y lo empujaban a querer saber que había pasado hace un siglo, no sabía que era o que había hecho en aquel entonces, no sabía si tenía familia o amigos, su propósito se limitaba a detener a Ganon y salvar a la princesa Zelda como se lo había prometido al rey.

Pero al enfrentar la realidad era peor a cada momento.

El era uno de los encargados de detener el cataclismo, era su responsabilidad , era el héroe que se encargaría de enfrentar el mal y vencer para un mundo mejor… y le había fallado a todos.

El recuerdo de cada una de sus memorias le mostraba en ese tiempo su incapacidad para afrontar este reto, todo parecía encaminado a que triunfarían sobre Ganon, sus habilidades, la espada que doblegaba la oscuridad, el descubrimiento de los guardianes y las bestias sagradas, la gran decisión de los campeones por defender estas tierras le habían dado una falsa sensación de seguridad de que se encontraban por el camino correcto para detener el cataclismo.

Incluso si Zelda aun en ese tiempo aún no había podido despertar su poder, él le había prometido a ella y a todos que daría todo para salvarlos… pero parece que "todo" lo que tenía en ese momento no fue suficiente. Y cuando el cataclismo empezó se había dado cuenta que su preparación no significaba nada y estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello.

Ganon se apodero de los guardianes, de las bestias sagradas y redujo con ellos a cenizas las esperanzas de todos los de la tierra de Hyrule.

El reino había sido el primero en caer, sus habitantes de zonas cercanas fueron asesinados y los pocos que lograron salir no pudieron llegar muy lejos por las maquinas ancestrales que comenzaron a extenderse por las tierras.

Ellos habían ido al castillo para enfrentarse directamente al mal encarnado pero apenas habían podido escapar de sus garras y de los guardianes que se volvieron contra de ellos.

La princesa se había desplomado en ese entonces, mortificándose y culpándose por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar su poder y proteger a su reino… él sabía muy bien que ella no tenía la culpa. La había consolado en su llanto, había derramado lágrimas junto con ella por la desesperación, pero se mantuvo firme y fuerte por ella.

Él se culpaba a si mismo por tener la responsabilidad de ayudar a Zelda a encontrar ese poder que los salvaría según las profecías, se suponía que el tenía la espada que doblega a la oscuridad, era el elegido para poner fin a esta locura.

Entonces al dirigirse a la aldea de Hatelia fue informado de la triste realidad, su familia había muerto en el primer ataque al castillo, los Campeones muertos en batalla al no poder recuperar el control de las bestias divinas, sus compañeros en combate asesinados por los guardianes al tratar de defender a la gente en vano.

Una furia ciega se había apoderado de su ser y se lanzó a la batalla con algunos valientes hombres para vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos, a pesar de las suplicas de la princesa ignoro por completo sus palabras y dio lo que quedaba de su alma destrozada en el borde de los límites de la muralla de Hatelia donde un pequeño grupo de soldados se enfrentaba una masiva horda de guardianes que amenazaban en cruzar sus tierras.

Los recuerdos fugases de su familia, las divertidas enseñanzas de los Goron por parte de Daruk, la rivalidad latente que compartía con Revali en cada momento, los duelos y horas de entrenamiento con las Gerudo y Urbosa que hacían que quisiera mejorar cada día mas…. la tierna sonrisa de Mipha que tanto amaba y las horas de felicidad que habían compartido juntos en los dominio de los Zora que consideraba un segundo hogar llegaban mientras sus manos blandían la Espada maestra con dolor y destruía a los guardianes sin piedad.

No paso mucho antes que se vieran en desventaja y sus hombres murieran uno a uno y obligándolos a retroceder de nuevo. Se sintió patético en ese momento, no solo había perdido y ahora se encontraba al borde de la muerte, si no que no había podido regresar al castillo para morir en batallas a manos del mismo Ganon en un último duelo.

Sin embargo Zelda había llegado y le rogo una vez más que dejara de luchar, el no la había escuchado de nuevo y en el borde de la muerte al tratar de protegerlo la princesa había despertado ese poder que buscaba desde el inicio de su vida.

Sus recuerdos llegaban hasta ese punto, la princesa había ordenado a sus subordinados llevarlo al templo de la vida donde reposaría 100 años curando sus heridas de muerte y borrando sus memorias en el proceso.

Luego se había enterado que la princesa fue a enfrentar a Ganon sola y quedo atrapada con la bestia para proteger a su amado reino hasta los eventos actuales. El resto no importaba, habían detenido a Ganon y el Catatlismo… pero nada de eso le devolvería lo que perdió hace 100 años.

El hecho de que había encontrado a los espíritus de los campeones no lo había ayudado en nada, sus palabras aun hacían eco en su corazón así como las habilidades que le habían otorgado solo para recordarle lo que había perdido en el transcurso de estos años.

Ahora la paz había regresado al reino y la gente una vez más luchaba para recuperar lo perdido y seguir adelante con sus vidas, Zoras, Gorons, Gerudos, Hylians por igual empezaban a ver el futuro como algo nuevo y brillante, más aun con su princesa de vuelta para guiarlos hacia una época dorada.

Excepto para él, un hylian atrapado en los recuerdos de dolor y sufrimiento de hace más de 100 años. No podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptar el hecho que esa paz y felicidad que deseaba hace tanto tiempo había llegado por fin y que las personas que necesitaba no estarían aquí para disfrutarlo.

Con cansancio el héroe miro la mesa de su casa donde había estado derrumbado las últimas horas al borde de la locura y tristeza, sin poder soportarlo más el rubio se levantó torpemente y miro los objetos colocados en las paredes que ahora cuidaba con su vida.

Las armas de los campeones sus mayores posiciones y último recuerdo de su anterior vida. Con voz cansada intento hablar hacia las armas con las esperanza de que los espíritus de sus amigos se presentaran, pedirles disculpas por olvidarlos, por no protegerlos, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos una vez más pero se negó a llorar, con pesados pasos tomo rumbo a la salida de su casa para intentar olvidar los problemas, salir y respirar aire fresco siempre lo ayudaba, pero en esta ocasión parecía no estar funcionando.

No podía apartar su mente de los problemas, debía existir algo que podría hacer para haber evitado esta catástrofe, de salvar a sus amigos, a su familia, ah esa gente inocente que murió por su falta preparación.

Sin saber sus pasos lo había llevado casi a las salidas de la aldea donde cierta estatua maligna veía con diversión al héroe. La estatua podía sentir los sentimientos deprimentes del campeón y se deleitaba con ello.

Por un momento la estatua pensó en burlarse de la perdida del héroe pero una idea mas perversa cruzo por su mente al sentir que si podía jugar bien sus cartas podría librarse para siempre de su prisión… Si, una oportunidad que tanto había esperado, una oportunidad de ser libre y vengarse de la diosa que lo había encarcelado en esa prisión de piedra por tanto tiempo.

-"yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar a tus seres queridos… patético héroe"- una voz espectral salió de la estatua viendo como el Hylian miraba como las estatua de ojos rojos y aura maligna se reía en voz baja en lo más oscuro de la noche sin saber que su destino estaba a punto de dar un nuevo giro en las manos del destino.

* * *

 _ **Fin Capitulo 1**_

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por leer, cualquier comentario sera apreciado y me ayudara a mejorar cada vez mas.**

 **El juego reciente de Zelda ha sido tan maravilloso que no pude resistirme a esribir una historia mas, ¿ya lo acabaron? en mi caso no al 100% me faltan los kollogs y una que otra cosa, pero he de decir que ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, la historia, los personajes y final, solo queda esperar los dlc que vendran en los proximos meses y el de fin de año.**

 **Como dato extra procurare escribir datos y nombres que vienen originalmente en la version en español ya que al notar ciertas cosas he visto que en la mayoria de adaptaciones al mercado extranjero algunos nombres fueron cambiados (nombres de los enemigos y personas en su mayoría)**

 _ **GTH089 fuera...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes que nada agradezco su tiempo y se agradecerá cualquier comentario para seguir esta historia**_

 _ **Contiene leves spoliers, se recomienda acabar el juego primero y Referencias de Ocarina of Time**_

 **-"ABCD"- Diosa o Espiritu hablando**

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

* * *

 _ **La redención del Héroe**_

* * *

El galope apresurado del caballo del héroe avanzo sin parar en las sombras de la noche, la falta de monstruos después de que su jinete había derrotado a Ganon hacia más fácil su cometido en tomar el rumbo hacia su siguiente destino.

Link miro con seriedad como los campos de Hyrule ahora parecían muertos por la falta de actividad que anteriormente se mostraba, aunque fueran los mismos monstruos y bestias que lo causaran.

Sin bajar el ritmo de velocidad vio cómo su destino en la meseta de los Albores se aproximaba a cada momento, su corazón se aceleraba por la escasa esperanza que llenaba su ser en ese pequeño momento, tanto que no había parado a pensar en la repercusiones de lo que estaría por hacer en esos momentos.

" _ **Busca en el antiguo templo del tiempo… ahí encontraras algo que tu diosa no quiere que sepas que existe"**_

Las palabras de la despiadada estatua resonaron en su mente mientras veía los vestigios de la inmensa muralla que separaba los campos de Hyrule de la gran Meseta de los Albores. Sin esperar bajo de su caballo y comenzó a escalar la gran estructura.

Los pensamientos del hylian no podían dejar de pensar en las palabras que había escuchado de la deidad maligna, una manera de volver al alcance de su mano… algo casi irreal, aun así no podía dejar de pensar una parte de el que esto que iba hacer era un gran error.

* * *

 _ **Flash back.**_

* * *

Los ojos azules del héroe se quedaron mirando a la estatua maligna, el silencio espectral fue remplazado por el eco de las risas de burla por el ente que estaba atrapado en esa prisión de roca, su aura llena de malicia no podían de gritarle que evitara cualquier contacto con seres de ese tipo.

 **-"yo puedo ayudarte héroe"-** la estatua había hablado con malicia causando un repentino enfado el Link que sentía como la estatua como se reía de su desgracia aunque no pudiera escucharla.

Sin embargo la deidad se quedó en silencio mirando al héroe, analizándolo, examinando su alma, sus puntos débiles, pero sobre todo pensando en que palabras podría usar para hacer que el maldito campeón cayera en su juego.

En cualquier otro momento el héroe podría resistir cualquier cosa que planeara, sin embargo en ese momento era una presa fácil, su espíritu estaba roto y no había poder en el mundo que remendara ese corazón despedazado por la culpa y el dolor.

No había poder que pudiera liberar al hylian de su agonía… al menos no en esta época.

 **-"debe ser terrible para ti… haber conseguido tantas habilidades, poder y destreza solo para saber que las verdaderas personas que querías salvar están muertas desde hace 100 años"-** la estatua dijo con lastima viendo como la expresión de Link cambia levemente a una de enfado.

 **-"incluso ahora que has derrotado a Ganon y liberado tanto a esta tierra así como a las almas atrapadas de tus amigos sabes que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que tengan que partir al reino de los espíritus para siempre"-** Link sintió una ira desatarse en su interior por las palabras de esta despojo de deidad, pero la verdad de sus palabras era algo por lo que había caído en depresión

Desde que había partido con Zelda para comenzar a reparar el daño que habían causado esos 100 años de terror, pudo notar como la fuerza otorgada por sus amigos había ido disminuyendo con el pasar de los días, incluso había partido hacia el sitio donde las bestias divinas se encontraban para hablar con los espíritus pero no se habían presentado a su llamado.

Y empeoro cuando la bestia divina Vah Ruta había dejado de funcionar, él sabía que solo significaba una cosa… el alma de Mipha había partido de esta tierra hacia el reino espiritual para nunca volver. Incluso con la pérdida de su habilidad de curación el solo saber que el alma de ella se partido para siembre había sido una devastadora señal y duro golpe.

Pero lo que mas lamentaba era que no pudo agradecerle su ayuda, su amistad, el amor que sabia que le otorgaba cuando curaba sus heridas en vida, incluso en su muerte lo seguía protegiendo con su plegaria y lo mismo pasaría con el restante de sus amigos que estaban destinados a partir al otro mundo en cualquier momento.

 **-"sabes lo divertido que es saber que siempre estarás destinado al dolor y agonía, incluso cuando consigues la victoria parece que tu preciada diosa solo busca tu sufrimiento"-** la estatua sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso al provocar al campeón de esa manera, pero podía ver que sus palabras estaban obteniendo la provocación necesaria para hacer que el idiota hiciera lo que quisiera.

Link había llegado al punto de quiebre y miro a la deidad con rencor y odio en sus ojos que dejaría a cualquier centaleon con miedo de comenzar una batalla con el héroe. Con lentitud el rubio desenfundo la espada maestra y la levanto con la intención de despedazar la estatua.

 **-"y es más divertido porque si hubiera querido tu diosa te hubiera dicho a ti o a tu princesa la manera de volver y salvar a tus seres queridos en el momento en que acabaste con Ganon"-** Con este última frase la deidad miro como la espada del héroe se había detenido a pocos centímetros de donde se encontraba ella.

-"que…"- la pesada voz del héroe se escuchó por primera vez en esa noche, tan débil que parecía un susurro, al mismo tiempo sintió un dolor agudo en su garganta por los días de silencio que había pasado sin utilizar su voz.

 **-"así que si quieres saber cómo salvar a tus amigos será mejor que alejes tu maldita espada de mi vista antes de que cambie de parecer"-** la estatua vio con satisfacción como el héroe enfundaba una vez más su arma, sin embargo la deidad sintió un escalofrió al ver la manera que el campeón estaba a punto de acabar con su existencia… pero ahora estaba en sus manos.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- la voz ronca del héroe trajo de nuevo a realidad a la estatua que miro con interés como su víctima no se andaría con más juegos de ahora en adelante.

 **-"no quieres perder el tiempo ¿eh?... bueno así me gusta, pero solo hay algo con lo que puedes pagar por esta información tan valiosa mi querido héroe"-** los ojos de la estatua se tornaron en un color rojo sangre mientras pronunciaba su precio **–"quiero mi libertad"-**

El silencio se apodero una vez más de la escena y el héroe contemplo las palabras que le había dicho la estatua pero la respuesta era obvia… no había manera que el soltara un mal en el mundo, incluso si este le diera la oportunidad de salvar a sus seres queridos.

-"No"- dijo el héroe en silencio y comenzó a darse la vuelta para irse sin embargo unas palabras de la estatua lo detuvieron antes de dar siquiera un paso.

 **-"creo que no entiendes lo que está sucediendo… ¿crees que es divertido estar dentro de una prisión de piedra para toda la eternidad?, realmente eres un gran idiota, si busco mi libertad no va ser para volver hacer las mismas cosas que ocasionaron que quedara atrapada aquí para siempre"-**

 **-"no me importa lo que pienses patético héroe, pero por lo que yo veo tienes dos opciones, te vas pretendiendo que esta conversación nunca paso y te lamentas el resto de tu vida por no salvar a tus amigos… o podemos ayudarnos mutuamente y obtener el final feliz que tanto buscamos"-** la deidad hablo con seriedad, esta vez sin ningún tipo de malicia o engaño.

 **-"no puedo prometerte que no haré ningún daño a nadie, pero lo que puedo asegurarte es que jamás volveré a las tierras de Hyrule mientras tu estés con vida"-** los ojos del héroe había tomado otro tono más calmado y con eso la estatua sabía que había triunfado.

-"¿Cómo sabes que simplemente tomare la información y te dejare atrapada en esa piedra para siempre?"- El rubio dijo solo para recibir la risa malvada del ente en toda su gloria.

 **-"oh pequeño e ignorante idiota, el faltar a tu palabra no está en tu naturaleza, siendo que pasen otros 100 años sé que cumplirás con tu palabra… así que… ¿tenemos un trato?"-** ignorando las ofensas de la estatua maligna la mirada seria de Link daba a entender que ya había hecho una elección.

 **-"entonces que así sea Héroe de Hyrule"-** la deidad comenzó a tomar un tono directo y diferente a su estado anterior y comenzaba a contar una historia que cambiaría la vida de Link una vez mas.

* * *

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

* * *

La estatua le había contado una historia de tiempos anteriores al del inicio del gran cataclismo, una época antes siquiera las bestias divinas fueran creadas y el mal conocido como Ganon tomara la forma que conocían hoy día.

Los detalles eran confusos, incluso para la deidad atrapada en la estatua, pero la leyenda decía de un poder que había existido hace mucho tiempo, uno que había ayudado al Héroe de esa época detener al mal que buscaba el máximo poder sagrado y conquistar las tierras de hyrule.

Un artefacto que tenía el poder de controlar el tiempo y que había sido escondido por la familia real de Hyrule en tiempos pasados por órdenes de la diosa Hylia para evitar que su inmenso poder causara desastres.

Incluso ese instrumento había sido utilizado para custodiar un recinto donde la espada maestra descansaba en el pasado… pero que posibilidades había que ese objeto sagrado aun existiese, que no hubiera sido cambiado de ubicación o que no fuera una mentira de la estatua por la desesperación de ser libre.

También había sido advertido por la estatua que la misma diosa lo vería con malos ojos si iba en busca de dicho instrumento, el hacer enojar a la diosa no era algo que estaba en su plan, pero era un riesgo que debía afrontar si la leyenda era cierta.

" _ **El instrumento que puede controlar las épocas reside debajo del templo, bajo de la falsa benevolencia de tu diosa es donde enfrentas la ira de tu propia sombra"**_

Las palabras pasaban por la mente mientras comenzaba a sentir los efectos del cansancio de subir la recta pendiente de la meseta, sin esperar saco de su alforja varios elixires de resistencia para evitar caer hacia el vacío, el líquido espeso se deslizo por su garganta dándole una sensación de vitalidad nuevamente y siguió su travesía.

-"esto sería más fácil si Zelda no se hubiera quedado la Tableta Sheikah"- Link se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como finalmente la cima se aproximaba a pocos minutos.

Llegando pudo ver como el extenso terreno se ampliaba en una calma sorprendentemente mortal, los recuerdos de cuando despertó aún estaban presentes y por unos instantes se preguntó como el alma del rey de Hyrule no se había vuelto loca al residir en este lugar tanto tiempo.

Los pasos del héroe no tardaron en guiarlo hasta las antiguas ruinas del Templo de Tiempo donde se encontraba la estatua de la diosa, con cuidado se adentró hacia el sagrado recinto y su corazón comenzó a palpitar a una velocidad sorprendente a cada paso que se acercaba a la estatua divina.

Al llegar a los pies de la estatua Link miro con decisión a la diosa y pensó las palabras correctas, sin embargo el ambiente de sitio se notaba tenso y lúgubre, el aura normal y de paz que rodeaba a la divinidad mayor ahora era de una manera fácil de describir… lúgubre.

-"Mi señora…"- link se arrodillo y comenzó a hablar con la estatua divina solo para ser detenido por un estruendo grande y poderoso.

 **-"SILENCIO"-** la voz de la diosa hablo en un tono que hizo que un escalofrió surcara por la columna del héroe.

 **-"sé por qué has venido Héroe"-** la voz de la diosa era firme y con tonos de enfado **–" y debo decir que estoy muy decepcionada"-**

Link aún se encontraba arrodillado con la cabeza baja y escuchando las palabras de la diosa, resistiendo el impulso de hablar, una vez más dirigió su mirada a la diosa buscando las respuestas.

 **-"sé muy bien lo que has hecho y lo que te revelo esa deidad avariciosa que encerré hace tanto tiempo"-** el campeón por un momento pudo sentir una fuerte sensación de ahogamiento **–"¿Qué te he dicho de no desear más de lo que tienes elegido?"-**

 **-"Lo que paso hace 100 años estaba destinado a suceder, no estabas listo, nadie lo estaba… Ganon a pesar de ser una bestia sin lógica de alguna manera mover todo a su favor para evitar ser detenido"-** pronto la voz de la diosa fue tomando un tono más calmado.

 **-"Yo hice el instrumento para manipular el tiempo y se lo di a la familia real de Hyrule en el pasado para que fuera usada con buenos fines… pero ese instrumento solo trajo horrores y tragedias a cada una de las realidades que se crearon con ella, el tiempo y el espacio se dividió a si mismo creando muchos líneas alternativas distintas con probabilidades infinitas que ni siquiera yo pude predecir… y comprendí que algo así no podía ser usado de nuevo"-**

 **-"no comprendo Héroe de Hyrule, ¿estas dispuesto a poner en peligro toda la paz que has logrado, las vidas que has salvado y la nueva esperanza para estas personas por un egoísta deseo?"-** la voz de la diosa hablo viendo como el campeón bajaba de nuevo su cabeza en signo de lo que parecía ser arrepentimiento.

-"no mi señora…"- el héroe hablo despacio y con la voz cortada –"pero por favor escuche mi suplica-"

-"cuando me desperté sin memoria… estaba confundido, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, un vacío que no sabía que lo causaba, pero ahora que he recuperado mis recuerdos sé que ese vacío, ese dolor no era más que culpa por no haber podido salvar a aquellos que amaba, he luchado valientemente en su honor para traer a este mundo la paz que necesitaba y sé que mi confianza me cegó para darme cuenta de que me costaba aceptar en ese tiempo que no estaba preparado para el reto "-

-"yo pude hacer muchas cosas para ayudar y no lo hice… y nunca me perdonare por ello, ahora que ellos se han ido para siempre y no puedo decir que he honrado su muerte porque yo soy la causa de ello"- en esos momentos las lágrimas de frustración del héroe brotaron libremente por su rostro.

-"Sé que no son suficientes razones y es egoísta de mi parte…. Pero si hay una oportunidad de salvar sus vidas… las vidas de todos los inocentes que se han perdido estoy dispuesto a morir por esa oportunidad"- El campeón grito en esa última frase dejando expuesto sus mayores deseos.

El Héroe se quedó en silencio después de eso mirando directamente la estatua, sin embargo los minutos pasaron y no hubo otra respuesta de la diosa. Sintiéndose derrotado se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de las ruinas.

 **-"El ultimo Héroe que uso el instrumento del tiempo también tenía intenciones nobles y aunque el también no tenía opción, siempre procuro dar su vida antes de los demás sin importar el resultado de su historia… eso es algo que los caracteriza a ustedes… siempre que allá una luz de esperanza nunca se darán por vencidos"-** la voz de la diosa hablo mientras un brillo comenzó a formarse a los pies de su estatua.

Pronto el piso fue remplazado por los unos escalones que daban hacia un profundo sitio desconocido debajo del templo. La mirada del héroe se posó nuevamente hacia la diosa que no había acabado de darle la última advertencia.

 **-"Mi deseo no es causarte sufrimiento héroe ni a ninguno de tu clase, sin embargo el camino que estas apunto de escoger es uno sin retorno. Dentro de ese trayecto se encuentra lo que tanto buscas… una prueba te espera, una que determinara si eres digno, el costo del fracaso será tu vida en todo caso… como la de muchos héroes que vinieron antes que tu pensando que su causa era justa también"-** la diosa hablo antes de que su esencia abandonara la sala y dejara al campeón solo.

Link se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo por el momento que acaba de suceder, de dejar salir su dolor y frustración, pero ahora la diosa le había dado una oportunidad de redimirse, de mostrar que ese sacrifico no era en vano.

Con rapidez el ojiazul bajo los escalones de piedra por lo que para el habían parecido horas, la completa oscuridad rodeaba el ambiente, la suave brisa del viento inundaba sus sentidos dándole una sensación de tranquilidad. Pronto su destino lo trajo a una solitaria puerta al final de los escalones puerta donde lo separaba de su destino

Al entrar a la habitación Link quedo sorprendido al encontrarse en una sala infinita, la inmensidad del terreno era indescriptible, el piso empedrado y resplandeciente como si de un espejo roto se tratara, justo arriba un cielo turbulento lleno de nubes mostraba la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta no dejando en claro si se era de día o de noche y justo en medio de todo se encontraba un árbol solitario, el único rastro de vida en medio de la nada.

Pero lo que más trajo su atención fue el cofre justo debajo del árbol, resplandeciente y tentándolo a buscar en su interior. Con pasos lentos se acercó hacia el cofre, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sus manos temblorosas anticipándose a su premio esperado.

Sin embardo antes de siquiera tocar la superficie del cofre los ojos azules del héroe se abrieron en reflejo y forzó a su cuerpo a girar hacia un lado para evitar el ataque sorpresivo que estuvo a punto de separar su cabeza de su cuerpo.

Rodando por el piso el héroe desenfundo la espada maestra y puso en posición su escudo para enfrentar a su enemigo, solo para ser sorprendido por unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad provenientes de una figura muy familiar que sostenía en una posición de combate exactamente a la de si mismo.

El ente completamente formado por oscuridad sonrió con málica mientras tomaba la réplica exacta de la espada maestra dispuesto a despedazar al héroe a la mas mínima oportunidad.

-"así que con esto se refería la estatua a enfrentarme a la ira de mi propia sombra…"- Link hablo antes de correr dispuesto a enfrentarse a la versión oscura de si mismo, la última prueba heroica que la misma diosa le había encomendado.

* * *

 _ **Fin Capitulo 2**_

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por leer, cualquier comentario sera apreciado y me ayudara a mejorar cada vez mas.**

 **Ahora si que me costo trabajo escribir este capitulo y estoy ansioso de escribir mas.**

 **Como ven hubo mucha referencia al juego de ocarina of time, convenientemente el mismo juego de breath of the wild nos menciona ya varias líneas de tiempo que cruzan por ese punto.**

 **Ahora la lucha con Dark Link comienza, personaje que me hubiera gustado que apareciera mas que un simple traje de kilton.**

 **Como dato extra procurare escribir datos y nombres que vienen originalmente en la version en español ya que al notar ciertas cosas he visto que en la mayoria de adaptaciones al mercado extranjero algunos nombres fueron cambiados (nombres de los enemigos, zonas y personas en su mayoría)**

 _ **GTH089 fuera...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes que nada agradezco su tiempo y se agradecerá cualquier comentario para seguir esta historia**_

 _ **Contiene leves spoliers, se recomienda acabar el juego primero y Referencias de Ocarina of Time**_

 **-"ABCD"- Diosa o Espiritu o Ente hablando**

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

* * *

 _ **La redención del Héroe**_

* * *

El sonido del choque de las espadas comenzaba a escucharse en aquella infinita habitación, el ambiente lúgubre daba la sensación de vacío y soledad en aquel duelo mortal que librara el héroe con la sombra de su propio ser.

La batalla intensa no daba lugar a equivocaciones, el héroe mostraba gran maestría en el manejo de su hoja de acero, pero no importara lo que realizara no podía asestar un mísero golpe en la oscura figura que lo miraba con diversión.

Cada giro, cada bloqueo, salto y movimiento eran imitados a la perfección por la misteriosa figura, era como pelear con un espejo, una sádica versión de sí mismo que lo admiraba con aquellos ojos color sangre.

Por unos instantes la mente del campeón divago ante el increíble parecido que tenían ese ser de las tinieblas con el traje que había adquirido de Kilton, ahora comprendía por que el miedo en los ojos de aquellas personas que lo alcanzaban a ver con aquel aspecto tan desagradable.

Link miro como el ente evadía con facilidad los ataques básicos, la sorprendente habilidad que poseía rivalizaba con la suya propia, sin embargo la sombra parecía no esforzarse siquiera, la sonrisa viciosa y la baja risa daba una impresión que el monstruo se divertía con ese encuentro.

El campeón sabía que debía encontrar un punto ciego en la defensa de su oponente así que espero a que su enemigo diera el siguiente ataque. La sombra levanto su copia de la espada maestra y la dejo caer sobre el ojiazul, con una gran velocidad el campeón contraataco con una defensa perfecta dejando descubierto por leves momentos el cuerpo de su clon maligno.

Sin esperar más movió su espada con la intención de apuñalar en el pecho a la sombra, sin embargo su expresión cambio mientras veía como el otro guerrero saltaba en una vuelta perfecta en el aire para caer sobre la hoja de la espada maestra mientras tenía una mirada de alegría al saborear pronto la sangre de su víctima.

Sin esperar el ente bajo su hoja de oscuridad dañando severamente el hombro del héroe, la sangre se deslizo rápidamente sobre su brazo que sostenía el escudo Hylian obligándolo a soltarlo sobre el piso. Link intento alejarse para curarse pero la sombra continuo impidiéndole siquiera bajar su defensa momentáneamente.

El dolor comenzó pronto a provocar la fatiga del campeón a cada paso que daba, necesitaba tomar distancia de su enemigo o seria asesinado rápidamente. Esperando la oportunidad vio como el ente volvía acercarse con una velocidad sorprendente con intención de decapitarlo.

Era arriesgado pero tenía que esperar al último segundo, cuando la sombra ataco Link dio un salto al último momento, por un momento sintió el filo del arma maldita rozar la zona cercana a la yugular en su cuello dejando una fino corte, al mismo tiempo todo se volvió lento por unos instantes y sin esperar con una rápida series de golpes con la espada maestra Link contraataco en una mortal lluvia de certeros golpes.

Lo que no espero era que la criatura aun siguiera en pie después de su ataque, ahora ya no tenía una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, sino que había cambiado a una totalmente de ira. Con una rapidez increíble el ser oscuro saco un arco completamente negro y disparo una serie de flechas que impactaron directamente en varias partes del cuerpo de Link.

El campeón grito de dolor al sentir como las flechas penetraban su piel y carne en puntos que el mismo sabía que eran vitales para vivir, olvidando el dolor el héroe también saco su arco real y apunto al cráneo de su enemigo con una flecha de hielo y soltó una ronda de flechas a velocidades insanas.

Las flechas parecían no tener efecto en detener al ser que seguía moviéndose a pesar de estar congelado e intentando una estrategia diferente y opto por las de fuego casi dando los mismos resultados, aquella sombra de sí mismo parecía ser imparable.

Guardando su arco opto por tomar de su alforja un mandoble real y se abalanzó sobre la sombra que saco su escudo oscuro para protegerse. Los giros y golpes de la arma de dos manos parecían detener a la criatura, pero también con cada golpe Link no podía evitar sentir el cansancio por la falta de sangre.

La figura intento sacar su arco una vez más pero Link lanzo el mandoble impactando de lleno en el arco de su enemigo que exploto en mil pedazos de lo que parecía ser magia oscura. El ente soltó un gruñido de ira y volvió a desenfundar su copia de la espada maestra para dar un gran salto y empalar al héroe.

Link cerró los ojos y puso su mano en su pecho, apretó fuertemente mientras lo que parecía ser un escudo de energía roja rodeaba su cuerpo, él estaba pensando en utilizar el escudo de Daruk para detenerlo. Él sabía muy bien que podría ser la última que lo tuviera antes que desaparecía como el poder que le había otorgado Mipha, pero era su última opción.

Esas habilidades dependían completamente de la energía espiritual de sus amigos, por eso cada vez que las utilizaba el podía ver el espíritu de su compañeros, el usarlo podría ocasionar que perdieran lo que restaba de sus energías... solo esperaba que no fueran usadas en vano.

Cuando la figura cayo el impacto fue detenido por la figura de su querido amigo Daruk que salió en su defensa obligando a la figura oscura a salir disparada hacia atrás con una fuerza increíble, Link pudo ver como la figura del Goron se desvanecía en el aire rápidamente y como tal lo esperaba el orbe que le brindaba sus poderes dejo de reaccionar.

Daruk había agotado su energía espiritual y probablemente partió hacia el otro mundo.

Link se sintió enfurecido y no perdió un segundo para ponerse en posición e invocar la furia de Revali, los fuertes vientos se levantaron por debajo de si para saltar y ser impulsado en el aire con su paravela por la figura familiar del Orni solo para desaparecer a una altura mucho menor a la esperada.

Sabiendo que otro de sus amigos había partido saco su arco y poniendo en posición las flechas sintió como el tiempo se detenía nuevamente viendo como la figura oscura se ponía en pie y trataba de levantar su copia del escudo Hylian para cubrirse.

La flecha del héroe salió disparada seguida de varias más que impactaron en la frente y escudo de la sombra, solo que esta vez una serie de explosiones cubrieron la figura en una nube de pólvora y fuego ardiente, la serie de flechas explosivas habían dado en el blanco al grado de incluso de sacar un fuerte grito de la versión oscura del héroe.

Al caer tomo la posición de ataque, sintiendo como la energía del último campeón se acumulaba en el aire, el poder de la gran guerrera de Gerudo se centró en el mango de su espada a la espera de desatar la ira de Urbosa, las chispas de electricidad saltaban por el aire en la espera de freír a su enemigo.

 **-"¡Aaaaah!"-** por primera vez con un grito de batalla el ente se abalanzó sobre Link, ahora ya no poseía su escudo, solamente su espada que blandía con las dos manos.

Una vez más Link espero que la criatura se acercara y soltó el poderoso ataque giratorio de la espada maestra dejando que la furia de la electricidad cayera sobre la sombra que empezó a convulsionar por las corrientes eléctricas que surcaban su cuerpo.

Sin esperar un segundo más Link se abalanzó hacia el ser oscuro y enterró la hoja de su espada en el justo en medio del cráneo de su oponente. El cuarto quedo en silencio mientras Link veía como su copia malvada caía de rodillas con sangre negra escurriendo de su cráneo.

Al caer al suelo la extraña figura se fundió en el mismo, dejando al héroe solo en la inmensidad del infinito que era ese lugar. Link quiso gritar de alegría al ver que la figura extraña no parecía estar por ningún lado pero el gran dolor que sentía logro hacer que cayera al suelo.

Un charco de sangre se empezó a formar debajo de su cuerpo herido, sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro no pudo evitar hacer que olvidara ese dolor y comenzara a caminar para encontrarse con su preciado premio.

El héroe se maldijo por haber olvidado sus alimentos y la mayoría de sus utensilios para curarse, había cometido de nuevo un error básico, su decisión apresurada para ir a este sitio una vez más le había mostrado su ineptitud y falta de experiencia, se reprendería más tarde por ello, ahora tenía que cumplir con su destino.

Con pesados pasos el campeón camino hacia el brillante cofre, sin embargo un fuerte dolor en el pecho volvió a traerlo hacia la realidad. Ahí donde se encontraba el centro de su tórax se veía la hoja oscura salpicada de sangre, deslizándose lentamente desde el borde de la hoja hasta la base.

 **-"¡sorpresa!"-** una voz de burla se escuchó detrás del héroe mientras este estaba estupefacto por el sorpresivo ataque.

Los ojos de Link se redujera mientras un chorro de sangre salpicaba desde su boca, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras sentía como el oscuro ser giraba la espada para ocasionar más daño.

 **-"de verdad eres tan estúpido como los otros héroes"-** un grotesco y pesada voz se escuchó salir del ente maligno **–"aunque debo decir que es la primera vez que me he divertido tanto"-**

-"¿q-que?"- el campeón intento hablar pero el sabor a sangre en su boca solo provoco que se ahogara lentamente.

Con un rápido movimiento el ente extrajo la hoja del cuerpo del héroe dejando que la sangre se derramara por completo sobre su túnica azul de campeón. Con una sonrisa sádica vio como el rubio caía sobre sus rodillas e intentaba en vano evitar que la sangre saliera.

 **-"¿acaso creíste que sería tan fácil derrotarme?, aunque he de admitir que esos trucos no me los esperaba"-** la sombra camino alrededor del héroe, sus pisadas cruzaban con la recién sangre derramada del campeón dejando ver las huellas que formaban a cada paso.

 **-"desde el principio estabas destinado a perder y tu diosa lo sabía"-** la figura se acercó lentamente a Link y se inclinaba a ver al héroe que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

 **-"yo soy la máxima representación de oscuridad en tu corazón, me alimento y me vuelvo mejor con cada héroe que llega"-** la copia hablo con diversión. –" **cada uno de ellos cree que es merecedor de algo, que pueden llegar aquí con solo su valentía y egoísmo e ignorando que los deseos oscuros que poseen me dan más fuerza"-**

 **-"la diosa me encerró aquí y me maldijo para cuidar ese maldito cofre… pero nadie ha sido digno, no me molesta sin embargo, ha sido un deleite ver a todos esos héroes caer ante mis manos y siempre llegan más creyendo que su causa es la correcta"-**

 **-"pero amigo mío, no importa lo que hagas o que trucos baratos utilices, tú no eres digno de poseer un poder así"-** el ente oscuro abrió los brazos viendo al infinito **–"solo el mismo poder de una diosa puede acabar conmigo"-**

La vista cansada del héroe miro a su enemigo regodeándose en su victoria, su respiración se hizo mas pesada sintiendo como la sangre inundaba sus pulmones haciéndole cada vez mas dificir respirar, ahogándose en su propia agonía, sintió como el agarre de su espada aflojaba con cada segundo.

-"asi que esto es todo…"- se dijo asi mismo tan bajo que ni la criatura podía escucharlo.

Por su mente daba vueltas respecto a su vida, ese era el final… tal vez fuera lo mejor, su alma podría descansar y reunirse con sus amigos y familia en el otro lado. Después de tantas batallas y peleas por fin encontraría su fin en un duelo.

 **-"tal vez el próximo héroe tenga más suerte o tal vez no… pero gracias a imbéciles como tú, puedo hacerme más fuerte a cada momento… pronto tendré el poder suficiente para liberarme y cuando lo haga… todos morirán "-** el ser se burló mientras tomaba su espada oscura y la levantó para acabar con la vida de su oponente

Las palabras del ente impactaron en su ser mientras veía a la figurar reírse malvadamente, fue en ese momento que recordó el principio de su travesía, su propósito… no podía darse por vencido, no había manera en este mundo que iba a dejar que un inocente sufriera por su falta de acción nunca mas.

Sus amigos ya sean los campeones o los que habían hecho en este tiempo estaban dispuestos a luchar por una causa noble y el se había entregado a esos mismos principios, mientras hubiera oscuridad y maldad en la tierra el siempre estaría dispuesto a entregar su vida al igual que ellos hicieron en el pasado.

 **-"Tu diosa cree que aun soy una simple sombra en los corazones de los héroes, sin mente, sin voluntad propia, una mera prueba que deben superar para demostrar su valía… dejemos que piense así por un rato más"-** Dark Link bajo con rapidez el arma sin embargo sintió un golpe repentino en el pecho justo en el lugar que había apuñalado a Link

-"n-no dejare que lastimes a nadie"- La voz del campeón hablo mientras al borde de la muerte sostenía su espada con las fuerzas restantes.

 **-"oh por favor no me hagas reír"-** Link oscuro se burló una vez más mientras veía temblar el brazo de su oponente.

."yo prometí que los salvaría, que no me rendiría nunca"- El campeón grito mientras con su último esfuerzo empujaba a fondo la espada maestras. –"y no dejare que una maldita copia ponga en peligro a las personas que amo"-

El ente oscuro estuvo a punto de reírse de nuevo pero había decidido que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo jugando con el héroe y comenzó a preparar su siguiente ataque, sin embargo un brillo inundo al rubio, un brillo cálido y puro.

 **-"q-que rayos"-** la sombra hablo solo para mirar con horror como en la mano casi sin vida de su oponente brillaba una forma característica que conocía muy bien.

En la mano del campeón izquierda del campeón Hylian se encontraba la forma característica del poder más sagrado de esa tierra _la Trifuerza_. Aunque no completa en su totalidad, solo el pequeño triangulo del valor perteneciente a Farore

 **-"¡NO! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!"-** Dark Link grito en ira mientras la espada en su pecho comenzó a iluminarse descomponiendo su cuerpo material en pedazos.

 **-"¡tú! maldito chiste de un héroe ¿crees que has ganado?"-** la sombra intento asestar un golpe pero no podía moverse así que hablo mientras su cuerpo oscuro era rodeado por la luz del poder de la trifuerza del valor.

 **-"volveré y te matare a ti y a todos los que amas, no importa en donde te encuentres, vivo en el corazón de todos los héroes y mientras existan yo jamás moriré, ¿crees que Ganon era malo? No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer"-** la copia hablo mientras el restante de su cuerpo desaparecía en una explosión de luz.

Link no hablo si no que vio como la misteriosa luz que provenía de su mano se ampliaba hacia su cuerpo, rodeándolo con una suave y tranquila sensación de calma. Sus heridas fueron cerrándose poco a poco, pero no completamente lo cual provocaba que aun sintiera un dolor agotador.

El campeón admiro su mano, viendo el triángulo dorado que ahora se reflejaba en él, ese triángulo tenía un parecido increíble con el poder de Zelda que había utilizado para derrotar a Ganon y detener a los guardianes, pero este parecía ser solo una pequeña parte de lo que pudo admirar.

Sin poder aguantar más cayó de rodillas al suelo, aun con la sensación de sangre en su boca, con dificultad tomo una suave respiración y camino hacia el cofre brillante que se encontraba a la sombra del árbol.

Sin esperar más el campeón Hylian abrió el cofre y una luz ilumino la habitacion, Link tuvo que taparse los ojos para evitar quedar ciego por el resplandor, cuando la luz bajo sus ojos se ampliaron al ver aquel objeto que descansaba en el fondo de la caja.

Con sus manos agarro cuidadosamente el objeto, de una forma característica de un instrumento musical que pocas veces se había utilizado en el reino, de un color azul brillante y la insignia de lo que tres triángulos dorados en el borde.

La ocarina del tiempo, uno de los objetos más sagrados y la clave para volver ahora estaba en sus manos.

 **-"bien hecho Link"-** una voz comenzó a escucharse en la habitación, sin embargo esta vez era más humilde y calmada, una inconfundible voz… la voz de la diosa.

 **-"has completado la prueba donde muchos otros héroes han caído"-** la voz triste de la diosa se escuchó **–"perdóname… tenía que probar que eras digno de algo así y parece que incluso has superado mis expectativas una vez más"-**

 **-"lo que parecía imposible ha sucedido, has despertado el poder oculto que es otorgado por Farore, un fragmento de la Trifuerza del valor te ha escogido"-** la mano de Link pareció reaccionar en ese mismo instante dejando ver el pequeño triangulo en la parte de su mano izquierda.

 **-"incluso un elegido tiene que ser digno de despertar un poder así, no todos los héroes han podido despertarlo, yo misma oculte la Trifuerza para que no cayera en la mano de los mortales o el mismo Ganon, pero tu Link has hecho lo que nadie aparte de Zelda pudo hacer y el fragmento dorado ha venido en tu auxilio al considerarte digno"-** ahora el tono de alegría de la diosa no se había podido ocultar.

 **-"te has esforzado mucho mi Héroe y ahora te entrego el instrumento que puede controlar las épocas, la ocarina del tiempo, con su poder podrás volver a arreglar el desastre que causo Ganon y salvar a las personas que amas… pero debo advertirte hay un costo al utilizarlo"-**

 **-"una vez que la utilices no podrás volver a esta época, todo lo que hiciste hoy día estará en una línea del tiempo diferente e inalcanzable, he decidido proteger lo que con tanto esfuerzo has logrado aunque ya no estés aquí, el tiempo es algo frágil y no puedo permitir que más desastres se creen una vez que cumplas tu deseo campeón… después de que regreses al pasado estarás solo"-**

 **-"Los sucesos que conociste hace más de 100 años se verán afectados al menor cambio, no dejes que el mal triunfe una vez más sobre esta tierra por que los resultados serán peores que lo que ocasiono Ganon esa vez y no habrá otra oportunidad de arreglarlo"-**

 **-"prepárate y no te confíes, aunque te han confiado el poder dorado eso no será suficiente para detener al mal que representa Ganon y completar tu cometido, lo que hizo Zelda fue invocarla el poder completo en la época de necesidad, acompañándola el tiempo suficiente para detener a Ganon hasta que tu llegaras, eso en tu mano es diferente ya que solo es una parte de ello"-** con ello la diosa volvió a su tono serio para declarar sus últimas palabras al elegido.

 **-"Salva a Hyrule, a tus amigos, al pueblo de la calamidad, ahora estas más que listo para hacer lo que debió suceder en el pasado… detener al mal de una vez por todas"-** un brillo comenzó a rodear al héroe, muy similar al que sucedía cuando se transportaba a los santuarios.

-"Gracias mi diosa… estoy eternamente en deuda con usted"- la voz del héroe se escuchó con un tono de felicidad y alegría que no había mostrado en más de 100 años.

 **-"adiós Link y buena suerte"-** con ello Link fue transportado fuera de ese lugar y el recinto quedo completamente vacío solamente dejando al viento soplar plácidamente por primera vez en muchos años.

* * *

 _ **Fin Capitulo 3**_

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por leer, cualquier comentario será apreciado y me ayudara a mejorar cada vez mas.**

 **Bueno he terminado el tercer capitulo lo sentí un poco mas largo esta vez, he de decir que no soy muy experto en las escenas de lucha pero espero sea de su agrado y agradesco personalmente a todos ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar un comentario, me encanta saber sus puntos de vista y saber mas que la historia que es de sus agrado.**

 **He presentado en concepto algunas cosas que me gustaría haber visto como se vio en otras sagas, en especifico la representación de la trifuerza de modo individual como en Oot y TP, siendo razonable he visto que en este juego de Breath of the Wild a pesar de salir la Trifuerza en el final cuando Ganon es derrotado no hay mas explicación de se ubicación o que siquiera represente algo en esa tierra, casi podría decirse que desconocen su existencia solo se refieren a los mas cercano a ello como el poder de zelda.**

 **Espero no fuera precipitado, pero pienso que después de una aventura asi y de tantas cosas que paso nuestro héroe debió manifestarse esa fuerza desde un principio o ya de perdida en el final. Pero bueno es una historia y pues hay miles de posibilidades.**

 **Bueno tengo la pequeña teoria sobre el uso de las habilidades de los campeones en esta saga, como lo mostrado pongo que se basan en el uso de la energia espiritual de ellos, por eso pueden verse la representacion de sus espiritus al hacer uso de ellos, y como se vio en el final verdadero del juego donde la Vah Ruta deja de funcionar pense una pequeña explicación donde los espiritus al perder fuerza no pueden controlar a las bestias divinas y cuando se acabe su energia igualmente Link perderia esas habilidades ¿que piensan? ... aunque sin pruebas pues solo se queda en meras suposiciones.**

 **Ahora pues este es un fic que trata de abarcar posibilidades de los grandes y poco sutiles guiños que hace el juego sobre anteriores sagas del mismo, incluyendo a los objetos que traen los amiibo que nos permiten vestir al héroe con cosas de otros juegos, como los trajes de los héroes de otras épocas, las armas y objetos que no estarían en ese lugar de forma natural. Ya sea que los utilice en esta historia sera dependiendo de como se desarrolle en el futuro. (digamos quien no ha pensado que pasaría si en el juego pudiéramos encontrar un artefacto, trama o personaje nostálgico de otra saga y pudiéramos emplearlo en el mismo).**

 **Como dato extra procurare escribir datos y nombres que vienen originalmente en la version en español ya que al notar ciertas cosas he visto que en la mayoria de adaptaciones al mercado extranjero algunos nombres fueron cambiados (nombres de los enemigos, zonas y personas en su mayoría)**

 _ **GTH089 fuera...**_


End file.
